The Nightingale and The Rose
by Miraculous Fanfic Lover
Summary: When Gabriel Agreste curses her own daughter to turn into a beast , Aliena Agreste, is left with only one option, and that is to find true love before the last petal of the magical rose falls. Ten years after getting the nightingale miraculous, how will Aliena / Anabell cope with her unexpected visit with Adrien Agreste and will Marinette be able to help the two lost siblings?
1. Prologue: The curse

**A/N**

_Hi everyone! This is something I wanted to write from a very long time and yep, totally beauty and the beast inspired... but... There is another Disney movie which gave me a great deal of inspiration too... It will be highlighted in the later part of the story and when it is I would like you'll to guess it.. :)_

_Just before we move on I would like to notify this,_

_In this chapter __Aliena Agreste would be 10 years of age while A__drien Agreste would be 5 years of age (simply, a five year gap)_

_And, I own neither MLB nor the cover image! _

**_Also I would like to thank ChubbyUnicornMama for beta reading this story... :) _**

**A/N**

* * *

Aliena's life was full of cruel moments, the most prominant of which was the disappearance of her mother. She and her little brother Adrien had cried a lot. It was heart breaking to see their beloved mother gone missing. Even their father, Gabriel Agreste, was depressed, but Adrien who was just five years old was the one affected the most. Her last words were to Aliena. Emilie abruptly kissed her forehead and waved goodbye after which she left to attend to a very important work.  
Aliena Agreste, the older daughter of Emilie and Gabriel Agreste, had been avoided very much from that day onwards by Gabriel. She wanted to know why but he would never open his mouth. The older Agreste would always try to pacify Adrien but when it came to Aliena, he never even looked at her.

One night Aliena had swiftly sneaked into Gabriel's bedroom to ask him the very question of why he never even looked at her anymore but his intense mumbling she stopped to listen.

"Emilie, I miss you darling! I wish I could tell Adrien the truth, that... that you have departed from this world!" he sobbed looking at his wife's picture.

Aliena was shocked. Tears seemed to form in her eyes but she trapped it in to listen to what Gabriel said next.

"Aliena? You want me to tell her?! That beast?!" he gave an angry look "Oh she's a bad omen to this family. She's the last one you spoke to and she is the reason for your death! Why should I even put up with that ill destined woman who carries your pretty face?! Well, she doesn't even deserve that face !"

Aliena couldn't believe the words which came out of his mouth! Was that why all this time, Gabriel was avoiding her? Gabriel took a few steps back to open a drawer which contained a certain pin. Aliena had never seen such a beautiful peacock pin before.

"Oh the cursed power of the peacock." Gabriel began " I curse that Aliena Agreste..." he took a deep breath "Turns in to a beast! I curse that she turns into a beast and shows her true self, so that my family can live in peace here on!"

The atmosphere was slowly changing and as soon as Gabriel heard his daughter sobbing he threw the pin on to the bed.

"What have I done?!" It was all to late.

"You're a monster of a father!" Aliena screamed and rushed out of the mansion.

She didn't know where she was heading but all she wanted to do was run. From all the things she left at the mansion what she was worried about was Adrien. Her brother was just five and she hoped and prayed that Gabriel didn't put him on a cursed journey with a heavy price to pay at such an early age.

She parked herself near a garbage dump as she sat down and began to sob. She didn't know why she was sobbing; was she sad, angry or just terrified?

She could feel a negative aura finding its way as it covered her tip to toe. A black bolt of energy was forming around her as Aliena Agreste was losing her control. Suddenly a woman came and slammed her back tight.

Aliena groaned as she yelled when her back was pressed tight. Her negative aura began to turn into something white, everything was so confusing. As the lady released Aliena she left.

"STOP!" Aliena yelled but the woman was gone.

"It's ok young lady." She heard a squeaky sound. A little creature, not more than 15 cm tall appeared in front of her. It looked like a miniature mouse and boy, was it cute!

"Who are you?" Aliena questioned

"My name's Nighty, the kwami of the nightingale miraculous. You must know that you're a phenomenal girl to be chosen as a miraculous wielder." Nighty replied

"Phenomenal and me? You've got your calculations wrong Nighty. I'm just a BEAST!" She sighed

"I can help you." Nighty began "Every wielder of the nightingale miraculous is cursed and to destroy the curse you must follow a condition before the last petal of this rose falls" Nighty handed over a magical rose.

"What is the condition Nighty?" The ten year old young girl was awed.

"You must find true love" The kwami explained like finding true love was the easiest thing in the world

"What if I don't?" Aliena knew that every action had an opposite reaction and well. ... this too had one.

"You will turn into a beast forever... And DIE!" The kwamis' voice was shaky which meant that she had experienced such traumatic incidents before.

"I'll take it" Even if she didn't find true love, Aliena wanted to live well, as a human.

"You've made your decision I see. Well then, this is the miraculous of the nightingale. Actually, It's a legendary one containing all sorts of powers so it doesn't come on a materialistic thing, rather, it happens to be combined with your body. Remember this should be used for the greater good"

"Yes" Aliena gave her a straitened face which meant that she was ready for business. But inside her heart was pounding, each and every beat wanting to turn away the offer.

"So Aliena, you know that you can't be called that anymore right?" Nighty gave a worried look as both of them gave a soft hug

"No worries Nighty. From now on Aliena Agreste is long gone. From now onwards I will be called as Anabell Waltz" both of them hugged again.

In a world where she was cursed, having a whatever thingy who called itself a kwami was a miracle happening to her. She did not want to leave her.

Surely, Nighty and Aliena were going to be best of friends, at least that was what anyone would say when they saw how close they were at that moment.

She knew she was not going to live for long. Besides, who would love a lady cursed by her own father. At least she was hoping that Nighty would not leave her side until that last petal fell. Her life gained a twist from there onwards but the real story began 10 years later...

* * *

**A/N**

_What might have happened 10 years later... um... we gotta wait to to find out I guess..._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Until next time..._

_Reviews make my day better :)_

_~ MFL _

**A/N**


	2. Collide

**A/N**

_Ok, um... it's been quite awhile since I updated but I HOPE this is worth it!... Thank you so much for the support so far..._

**_I thank ChubbyUnicornMama for beta reading this story! :) _**

_Disclaimer: Maybe everyone knows this, but for the sake of formalities let me announce that Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir is none of my possession! ! !_

_Note- Aliena/ Anabell is 20 while Adrien is 15 years of age_

**A/N**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon. Anabell was tired of shifting around and hence finally she found a house just right for her which was also affordable for the young lady. It was small but comfortable. The house was adorned outside in white while the inside carried her favourite colour of navy blue. While it was a pretty weird combination white and blue did go pretty well for Anabell.

"Hah! The final box in Nighty!" The blonde sighed as she placed the final box of things in the new house. She had been waiting for days to set foot in a place she called 'her house' and now just when her twentieth birthday was around the corner (three months to be precise) Anabell sunk into the sofa which was laying comfy on the beautiful floor made out of marble in 'her house'.

"Good for you Anabell! Congrats!" Nighty, Anabells' true and only trusted and kwami said.

"Thanks Nighty" those weren't the only sounds which came from the almost twenty year old woman. Her stomach seemed to rumble hysterically as she felt her digestive system, which contained nothing, let flow and make digestive juices. Ok! She was exaggerating the situation a little too much!

"I'm hungry!" Anabell mourned.

"I heard your new neighbour talk about some awesome bakery which has the best croissants in town... We could step in you know?" The kwami winked

"Croissants? I'll die for those if you ask me! I too heard the neighbour lady say that it was just a block away and a two-three minute walk. Get my boots and we're out of here!" Anabell jumped out of the sofa as energetic as a nightingale could be.

She put her boots on, tied her hair into a messy bun and wore her favourite black jacket. Her skirt was down to her knee while her black pair of boots lengthened up to there. Anabell Waltz and Nighty were all set and ready for a stroll in their new neighbourhood.

The blonde teen enjoyed her tunes as she walked along the road. For the first few years after her fath- Gabriel had abandoned- cursed her a kind old lady had taken her in. The woman was the only one in the house and she loved music. There wasn't a day spent without music in that house. Her voice was as sweet as a nightingale and soon Anabell discovered her talent of singing too. If someone would say that she was destined to meet that woman she would agree as if she hadn't been a part of her life the nightingale miraculous would have not much of a bond with Anabell. Singing had turned their bond even stronger.

Five years later when Anabell was fifteen, the old woman died. Her funeral had only a little amount of people and Anabell was the one who sang for her for the very last time. The blonde knew that she had to search for a new house and hence she went in search. Most of the houses wanted males or females who were eighteen above to allocate as a tenant. Anabell was well built. Even though she was fifteen she looked a slight bit older than that and so, she used to get the houses pretty easily. When she turned 18 the girl when in search of places to live but her main priority was to look for a music room. Even though she spent a whole year at another house as a tenant she was overjoyed to find a new house, all affordable, with a music room!

Music was her only companion... well... Other than Nighty. It helped her soul to calm down and it helped her to heal from her bad energy. For a while whenever Anabell received that bad aura again music was the only way of healing her.

The five foot eight inch tall woman stepped into a place named 'Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng Bakery". The aroma of freshly baked croissants filled the air as she got intoxicated to the smell. Anabell waited in the long queue as she finally made it to the counter. A short woman with dark blue hair, with the appearance of being of Chinese descent greeted her with a very warm and genuine smile.

"Good day, isn't it dear? How may I serve you?" The woman asked

"Definitely ma'am. I would like a pack of chocolate croissants please" Anabell requested, her tone sharp and clear, monotone but yet filled with candy bars of affection.

"Sure darling" The woman smiled as she packed her order and handed over. Anabell rushed out as soon as she paid fearing of being squashed by the humungous crowd. Just before she left out of those pink doors she collided with a blonde male.

"Sorry ma'am" The male apologized as he stood up and gave way for the woman to leave.

"It's ok" Anabell assured without looking at the boy as she turned back on her path. Just before she left she heard Sabine mutter a few words.

_"Adrien dear, you want anything?"_

* * *

Adrien was just walking to meet his girlfriend. Three months after the reveal the kwamis had finally knocked some sense into the two and they had started dating each other. He saw her when there was an akuma fight, he saw her at school but seeing her at every moment was what made this stubborn blonde model satisfied.

He was desperate to meet his lady after yesterday's akuma attack. She was injured and her silly kitty couldn't protect her! Believe me, he tried- but if the akuma had injured him and put him into a deep sleep surely he couldn't until his lady purified the devilish akuma! The miraculous ladybug had not been able to cure both of their sleep scars but what worried Chat the most was his lady's scar. It was horrifyingly deep. If it was from a blade the girl could've died on the SPOT! (Even though the thought was terrifying Adrien still complimented himself on the spontaneous pun)

Marinette had told him that she had late night work and advised him NOT to enter her room or to be ready to face the consequences. The blonde surely didn't want to face the wrath of his beautiful yet 'when angry, I'm a beast' lady.

Adrien walked up to the first place in his mind which was definitely the bluenette's home. His girlfriend might be having cozy nap after the late night work! Adrien's mind started making evil plans on how to scare his bugaboo when she woke up!

He opened the door, each step like practiced but yet there he was, lying on the floor, knocked onto a completely strange woman but something made him feel that she was not just any strange woman. Adrien hesitantly rose up and gave way for the lady. He was horrified as he examined her face. Her features! They were just like his mom's. Blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin! She looked like a teen version of his mother. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered the memories he spent with his mother.  
Adrien quickly shut down his thoughts, now total attention on the lady on the ground.

_'She can't be my mother! She must be some random blonde haired – green eyed woman'_ he thought to himself

"Sorry ma'am" Adrien apologized as he gave way to the fellow blonde.

"It's ok" Her reply was short, clear and sharp. Her voice was the most monotonous one that he'd ever heard, clearly since he might have a PhD on monotone voices. But yet, he felt a slight hint of humanity mixed in it. Her face showed no sign of pain rather it showed a sign of worry. The woman steadily jumped back on her feet and left without looking at Adrien. Adrien wanted to turn back and stop her, for some unknown reason. He felt some kind of feeling for her- not of love! His heart was already given to his lady, but this feeling was very abnormal.

"Adrien dear, you want anything?" Sabine called out snapping the model from his thoughts.

"I would like to know where Marinette is ma'am" Adrien replied stepping forward to the counter

"First of all, don't call me ma'am! Got it?" Sabine gave a strict face as Adrien hurriedly nodded "Good" She went back to her normal sweet expression as she continued "She went to school dear. Marinette said that she had some kind of costumes to deliver to kitty section. Guess you'll be able to meet her there"

"Thank you ma- Sabine" Adrien corrected quickly. He had to meet his love definitely today, but before that he didn't want to ruin his chances by ruining her parent's moods...

* * *

"There is more than just one blonde Adrien! There IS more than just one blonde Adrien! THERE IS MORE THAN JUST ONE BLONDE ADRIEN!" Anabell uttered under her breath.  
It definitely wasn't THE Adrien Agreste who she collided with, was it?

"Even if it wasn't, you gotta meet him someday right? He's your little brother after all" Nighty explained

"You don't understand Nighty" her steps on the road were getting more quicker "I've been trying to hide from that family for the past ten years! If I ever meet Adrien again that means I got to meet Gabriel, which also means I'll get the negative energy all around me! I don't want to turn into a beast so soon Nighty! Only three petals are left and I have no idea about the duration... Please! I want to live" her voice turned into a whisper "as a human, when I can! Before I die as a beast!"

Tears rolled down her fair cheeks as Nighty gently soothed her. She wanted to kneel down, scream and cry just like how she had ten years back but before she could she heard a gasp from the other side of the street just outside a school.

"You liar!" A girl with tan skin barked as the others followed. A beautiful bluenette seemed to be the victim out there. She seemed to be crying and yelling things at the rest like,

"You are the liar Lila!" and

"Why would I ever sabotage your uniforms guys?"

Anabell hated bullying! Her whole life as a child she was bullied and she wouldn't let anyone bully someone out of spite! Whoever the innocent was, Anabell was going to fight for her!

* * *

Marinette had walked in to school despite it being a Sunday. She was supposed to deliver kitty sections' uniforms today and their concert was just tomorrow. She imagined a wonderful day with awesome friends and people being happy with her outfits- but NO!  
Just as Marinette had come out from the washroom everyone had started complaining about their outfits. To see, their outfits were all black capes and masks instead of being the colorful costume her friends had ordered.

"Guys, I'm telling you there has been a mix up!" Marinette begged

That was when suddenly Lie-la came in and shoved her false excuses. Everyone believed her, excluding Luka. (Luka doesn't go to their school) Well, that guy was somewhere at home sick... How she wished at least he was there.

Lila shoved her out of the school along with everyone else beside her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she begged her friends to stop suspecting her.

Just as she was about to give up, a certain blonde appeared. She thought it was Adrien but it was a more- female Adrien. Marinette was stunned! She had the exact features as Adrien yet, she was a female and she could tell.

"Woah! I heard you yell from the other corner of the street. Is everything ok?" she tapped her boots as of awaiting for an answer while her tone was stoic, clear and filled with annoyance.

"She sabotaged my friends' costumes" Lila pointed at Marinette.

"And what do you have to say young lady?" The blonde woman turned to face Marinette.

"I did nothing miss, I promise! I designed their costumes with pure hard work! Why would I want to ruin them?!" She cried, sobs only getting louder. The blonde slowly examined their faces and knelt down facing Lila shortening her height.

"You know girl, I'm done with you!" She muttered voice clearly monotone yet strict. "I've faced bullies all my life and you're a pretty convincing liar. I know when I see emotion! The girl out here is not lying, rather you are! Just admit it!" her tone made everyone flinch and mostly it was her face. Expressionless yet strict!

Lila had never been so humiliated in her life! She immediately ran crying, followed by the fellow members of kitty section.

"Thank you" Marinette said to the unknown blonde stranger.

"You're welcome. It was my duty being an older person. For a person who is looking for a job I suppose I'm pretty good at stopping bullies" she knew it didn't make sense but yet she let a giggle escape her lips. It was her catch phrase if she was wanting a job desperately. Anabell hoped that someone would catch on and offer her a job.

"Yeah! Thank you for saving my girlfriend out there! You were pretty impressive!" The voice- Marinette immediately recognised and so did Anabell. It had been ages but yet, Anabell did watch him on TV.

"Adrien" Marinette hugged

"Hi M'lady. And we meet yet again Miss..." he left it open for her name.

_Shoot! It was him at the bakery! _Anabell thought. "Anabell... Anabell Waltz" Her composure was same to Nathalie's, Adrien noticed while her tone and expression resembled his father, but most importantly her looks were like his mother! Adrien shook his head. He couldn't just make a mystery relationship with a stranger who happened to save your girlfriend!

"Miss Anabell, I heard you're jobless, am I correct?" Adrien questioned using his model tone.

"I would prefer the term 'looking for a job' rather than the term 'jobless' but, yes, I am" Anabell spoke looking directly into his eyes. For the first time in years she had seen those. Anabell was nervous but she was not going to lose contact. Who knows... this could even be her last time?!

"Sure. I'm sorry. Well, our principal assigned my father of finding a good physical instructor and a music instructor for our school since the old ones have given early retirement. Our principal believes that my father knows some of the best in the respective industries. Let me know if you're interested" he showed the two forms to her hand "This is what I can least pay you back with for helping my girlfriend" he whispered blushing.

"Thank you." Anabell whispered back grabbing the forms. Finally, she hoped she would be able to get a job.

As she reached home various emotions she couldn't release early had overtaken her. She was angry at her brother yet she was happy to see him. She was joyed at the offer but if she was ever selected, that meant that Anabell had to see Adrien every single day! For now all she was going to do was full the form for the music instructor, have food with Nighty and sink into her crazily comfy sofa. She would probably imagine what happened today after a good ten hours of a sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

_Adrien, you oblivious dork! At least you've figured out who your lady love is!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Until next time. . . . _

_Review maybe?... :)_

_~ MFL _

**A/N**


	3. The Beast

**A/N**

_First things first, I'm really sorry for the delay! Please do leave some love in the review box ;)_

**_I thank ChubbyUnicornMama for beta reading this story. _**

_Here we go Chapter 3;_

* * *

"AAAAAAAH!" A scream echoed in the white kwami's ear. It was none other than her chosen who practically chose to wake herself up in a manner of getting kicked out of the neighbourhood on day two!

"What's the problem Anabell?" Nighty questioned in a sleepy voice.

"ICOLLIDEDWITHADRIENAGRESTE!" Anabell shrieked.

"My ear is about to burst Anabell!" The kwami screamed back "SLOW. DOWN!"

With the rise and fall of the blondes' shoulders Nighty realized that her chosen had FINALLY decided to listen to her.

"Now, what is your problem?" Nighty asked nonchalantly

"I collided with my little brother Adrien Agreste and he practically offered me a job at his school!" Anabell Waltz was hyperventilating!

"I'm going to get my beauty sleep..." Nighty yawned and headed back to the cozy sofa.

"NIGHTY!" The young woman screeched. Her kwami was ignoring her at the point of time she really badly needed her!

"And you tell me to listen to your freak out while giving up on my morning nap? Except... I might if I can have some apples" Nighty winked innocently. Sometimes this kwami could get on Anabell's nerves pretty easily!

The blonde woman tossed a slice to her kwami and began to get on with her own freak out party.

"... and then... AAARRRGGGHHH! Eat my head if you can!" Anabell panicked but right now it was her kwami who was panicking the most. Though she had assumed that her chosen's private freak out party would subside momentarily her guess turned out to be wrong. Anabell panicked as she walked here and there expressing raw emotions to her kwami. Suddenly a black aura began to form around the young lady.

"And he offered me a job-" she stopped abruptly as she hung her head down like Nighty had feared.

Anabell's nails grew as her hair became untied. The blonde's usually sweet lips turned into a shade of purple and so did her eyes while her nails seemed to adorn themselves with red as her hair, too, changed into a light shade of black. Her eyes screamed menace and hatred as she dug her nails into the depths of her hair.

"Vengeance! Revenge! Blood!" She uttered.

Nighty abruptly swept herself into the music room finding the perfect instrument to balance out the negative emotion- to balance out sadness and surprise... An instrument which made people happy... _Drums? Nah, it would give too much of a surprise... Violin? Too slow. A Piano? Played in the right tune it should work,_ Nighty thought.

As Nighty tried to cook up the perfect plan, she noticed that Anabell was heading towards the west wing of the house! It was where the magical rose was kept and whenever she turned into a beast, one of her prime motives were to vanquish the rose! The little kwami's brain was working faster than a thunderbolt. She quickly grabbed her chosen's cell phone and immediately recorded a piano soon as the kwami finished the recording, she went to help her beloved chosen.

"The Rose!" Anabell or rather, the beast screamed taking off the glass which held the rose protectively. She scanned her eyes on the three blood red petals of the rose and figured out to first of all break the one with most life. Her long nails cut through one of the petals which caused it to lose its life. The beast eyed on another, but just before she could do anything she heard a soothing music playing in the background. It was a sound of a piano, very soothing yet energetic. Anabell couldn't help but tap her feet to the beat as her beastly transformation gradually dropped and Anabell fell on her knees, sighing in relief.

"Thanks Nighty! You're my hero!" Anabell hugged the little white being.

"You're welcome Ana!" She hugged her back but it was then that she felt her body stiffen "Um... The thing is..."

"I broke another petal, didn't I?" The blonde eyed the kwami and at her approving nod she sighed.

"Let's just say that I'll not be living for long"

Nighty wanted to fight back, but it was true! Two more petals meant lesser days for the young woman to live and by how dreadful Anabell was today, the white nightingale was definite that if she never found true love, her last transformation meant total destruction! And for one, true love wasn't easy to find! Nighty knew that badly.

All these years of having more than fifty cursed chosens and the number of deaths they encountered made the little kwami one of few to know about this subject. Katherine, her chosen from England a millennium ago had found love but the man had loved her just for her looks and money and hence she had to suffer. Audrone, her first male chosen from Rome had cornered himself all his life and thus faced the consequences being Nighty his only friend. The list could go on forever, probably excluding her fourteen only wielders to have found true love!

And the last few moments were hectic. Most of the moments were a blur to Nighty as the evil spirit took over and kept the little white creature in her own cage with no access to help her friends. Heck, she wished she could be considered as their true love but unfortunately the demand requested human affection to keep the beast away. As her chosens used to draw closer to their deaths, they destroyed all they could find, especially the ones who cursed them. Even some guardians had died because of the beast!

In her head she spoke using the words 'the beast', 'the evil spirit' but inside the depths of her soul Nighty knew what the spirit really was._ It was her sister_!

Her sister Vanessa wanted to rule over human bodies and destroy beings and Nighty was totally against it while Vanessa made it her prime goal to cause the destruction of humans and her sister. Fortunately the guardians trapped Vanessa inside the nightingale miraculous as Nighty tried her best to lock her sister in.

As years passed by a wielder named as Vanessa from Italy craved for ultimate power and broke the miraculous using her knowledge of the guardians' destruction methods. From that day onwards Vanessa breathed freely as Nighty's former wielder Vanessa and her sister Vanessa teamed up to haunt human lives. Somehow the Italian emperor back then had caught the human and sentenced her to death. But unfortunately as she died the evil spirit forced the humans' spirit to join with her as they craved for cursed souls to prey upon. They would hunt down and spread their selves in the unfortunate humans' veins and force him or her to turn to a beast causing extreme chaos and destruction and as the final phase would kill the human.

Since then, Nighty worked all her life trying to fight away the evil of her sister as she created magical roses to keep the cursed beast away. A guardian would always take care of Nighty, finding the suitable person to bestow such crazy and enormous power upon because since she hadn't had any object to reside in and hence the guardians would connect her to their heart as to the wielder being the only one to decide when to let go of Nighty. Except maybe... well, she didn't want to get those bad thoughts in her head!

"Cheer up Anabell! I'm not going to give you false hopes, but at least we can hope that you might find true love at some point." The kwami sighed hugging her best friend.

"Let's not get all sappy! We've got a form to deliver!" The lady reminded standing up as grabbed the form and signed her kwami to dive into her purse.

"Um... before all that... Don't you have to change your clothes?" Nighty questioned with a perplexed look just before laughing loudly.

Anabell couldn't help but be embarrassed at the way she was planning to go out. She was right now dressed in a loose pink T-shirt and a pink polka dotted pant- just the way she slept last night (Technically, after she woke up in the middle of the night to change her mid-day costume). The blonde immediately crept into her room and came out after about an hour, smelling way better than she did earlier.

She was now dressed in a dark red sleeveless frock and her signature long black boots as she had tied her hair into a high pony, letting it touch her neck.

"All ready. Hop on," she called out enthusiastically as Nighty gently crept inside her purse. Anabell walked for about twenty five minutes at the pace of a snail when she looked at the familiar building that she encountered yesterday. As she entered she was met by a somewhat fifteen year old girl with short blonde hair and glasses.

"Sorry miss. I was just entering the hall. Do you need any help?" she questioned politely

"Um... can I know where the new instructors' application drop box is?" Anabell asked, clearly confused of where to head to.

"Sure" she smiled pointing to the North West of where they were standing. "There is the music instructors one and the one next to it is the box for the physical instructors. Good luck!"

"Thank you dear" Anabell smiled and headed to drop in her form. She left thinking of where to head next.

"It's seven forty five still... I probably can head to watch the new Aladdin movie. That'll help ease my mind" with the approving shake of Nighty, the duo head to the nearest movies theater and went to the counter.

"A ticket for Aladdin please" The blonde requested. Rather than handing her the ticket that she requested the old man wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt handed her a gigantic smile.

"I was expecting you Anabell." He smirked.

"How did you-" "Ancient Chinese secret. Now follow me" he cut her off and got out of the counter.

The man went inside a 'staff only' area as Anabell quietly followed by. He sneaked into an elevator, pressing the most bottom floor as the mysterious journey went on. The two gently squeezed through tiny tunnels and the young woman made sure to keep her phone on recording mode, just to make sure that this old man was not going to do anything creepy. They squeezed through a plenty hundred tunnels as the man stopped at another elevator.

"Passcode" she heard someone speak only to realize that it was the so called high tech security.

_Seriously Anabell! What century are you living in?!_ Images of Nighty haunting her about this very matter until her death flashed through her mind but she immediately shook them off to focus on the old man.

This time the man did the exact opposite and pressed the top most floors' respective number. The journey was quite uneventful and as the elevator slammed open she couldn't believe what her eyes were witnessing.

"Ok! So you brought me here to show me this little room of yours?" The blonde questioned looking around.

"Relax child..." The man spoke locking the doors and closing the elevator making sure that no one could enter while Anabell took her weapon- her phone out.

"_For starters, my name is Fu"_


End file.
